leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ultra Rapid Fire
Para el artículo principal, ver Día de los Inocentes. Ultra Rapid Fire (URF) o Fuego Ultra Rápido, New Ultra Rapid Fire (N.U.R.F.) o Nuevo Fuego Ultra Rápido y All Random Ultra Rapid Fire (A.R.U.R.F.) o Fuego Ultra Rápido Todo Aleatorio son modos de juego para el . Es exclusivo para la Grieta del Invocador tanto para jugar en Partida Normal como para Cooperativo vs. IA. También introduce un nuevo tipo de juego llamado "Reclutamiento Oculto" donde 3 campeones son prohibidos por ambos equipos, y luego comienza la selección oculta. Características 2015= Mejora Asombrosa de Mejoras Asombrosamente Asombrosas Varias estadísticas fueron mejoradas significativamente, y se incrementaron los límites estándar de varias bonificaciones, incluyendo: *Habilidades - Costos de maná y energía eliminados; , la generación de Furia y Flujo de todas las fuentes se duplica; y los costos de Vida se reducen en un 50%. *Reducción de enfriamiento - Automáticamente 80% para habilidades, activas de objetos, y hechizos de invocador. (Las runas, los objetos, las maestrías y las habilidades ya no conceden reducción de enfriamiento). ** Habilidades con enfriamientos fijos, tales como , , y el enfriamiento global en las habilidades de , no se verán beneficiados de la bonificación del 80% de reducción de enfriamiento. *** La única excepción a esto son las pasivas de resucitación de , y , que quedan en 60 segundos de enfriamiento. *Velocidad de ataque - Velocidad de ataque adicional duplicada ( para campeones cuerpo a cuerpo). *Velocidad de movimiento - +60 para todos los campeones. *Tenacidad - +25% para todos los campeones. *Daño de golpe crítico - +25% para todos los campeones. *Ganancia de oro - 5 de ganancia para todos los campeones. Además, *Esta unidad causa . *Ningún poro fue dañado al hacer este modo de juego. ; It's Over 9000! *Todas las fuentes de vida y daño causado son multiplicadas por 1000. Esto se abrevia en el HUD con una K. ; Límite de Nivel removido Los campeones continúan subiendo de nivel más allá del nivel 18. * El límite de nivel ahora es 30. * La cantidad de experiencia requerida para subir de nivel continúa aumentado en la misma proporción. * Las estadísticas base de un campeón seguirán aumentando en la misma proporción, pero ninguna otra escala es afectada. * No se otorgan puntos de habilidad adicionales. ** La excepción a esto es , quien puede tomar ventaja de esto y sumar puntos a su definitiva dándole 5 puntos de habilidad. ;Embargo de curación Con el fin de superar la sed lujuriosa de jugadores ávidos de sangre, la curación se reduce desde el principio, pero escala hasta ser anulada a medida que el juego progresa. * Todos los efectos de curación directos son un 50% menos efectivos al principio del juego, aumentando en un 1% cada 30 segundos, hasta el 100% de efectividad a los 25 minutos. ;Sobrecarga de escudo Con el fin de ser más justos a los ojos de nuestro , los escudos son reducidos para compensar el hecho de que ahora son . * Tasas de escala de escudos no definitivos reducidas en un 50% (Excepto y . Porque podemos). Esto afecta a los siguientes campeones: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Excepciones no documentadas ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * Apareció un nuevo modelo de Urf en los archivos del juego, junto con otras animaciones. Solo están listados como "efectos de partículas". ; * Velocidad de carga reducida de 75 a 30 segundos. * Enfriamiento entre cargas reducido de 15 a 10 segundos. |-| 2015 (Día de los Inocentes)= Mejora Estratégica de Estrategias Estrategistas * Habilidades - +100% de maná y costo de energía en todas las habilidades. * Reducción de enfriamiento - +200% de inflación de enfriamiento en habilidades, objetos y hechizos de invocador. * Tenacidad - 50% de duración de control de masas aumentada (excluyendo en el aire y supresión). * Velocidad de movimiento - +225 de reducción de velocidad de movimiento. * Velocidad de ataque - +200% de retraso entre cada ataque básico. * Golpe crítico - Los golpes críticos infligen un 50% de daño de ataque básico. * Las unidades golpean con críticos en el 150% de los ataques. Además, * Protección contra decisión superflua. * Esta unidad es vulnerable a consecuencias. * Fuente: Mira Antes de Saltar. |-| 2014= Mejora Asombrosa de Mejoras Asombrosamente Asombrosas Varias estadísticas fueron mejoradas significativamente, y se incrementaron los límites estándar de varias bonificaciones, incluyendo: *Habilidades - Ahora cuesta cero para fuentes de maná y energía ** Notar que los campeones aún requieren suficiente maná máximo para que el lanzamiento sea posible. Esto afecta únicamente a y . *Reducción de enfriamiento - Automáticamente 80% para habilidades, activas de objetos, y hechizos de invocador. ** Habilidades con enfriamientos estáticos, tales como , , y el enfriamiento global en las habilidades de , no se beneficiarán de la bonificación de 80% de reducción de enfriamiento. *Velocidad de ataque - Automáticamente duplicado para campeones de largo alcance. *Velocidad de movimiento - +60 para todos los campeones. *Tenacidad - +25 para todos los campeones. *Daño de golpe crítico - +25% para campeones de largo alcance. *Ganancia de oro - x5 de ganancia para todos los campeones. Además, *35% de resistencia contra "Dinosaurios" *Mantiene fuera del alcance a diseñadores y gente a la que le gustan las descripciones cuerdas *Esta unidad puede cruzar el abismo :Fuente: Magia Vudú Oscura Íconos ProfileIcon0782 Heartsplosion.png ProfileIcon0783 Orbital Laser.png ProfileIcon0784 Spooky Urf.png ProfileIcon0785 The Thinking Manatee.png ProfileIcon0786 The 99,999 RP.png Campeones Prohibidos fue quitado del modo. Balances del Modo de Juego 2015= Se realizaron algunos cambios para este modo: Balance de Campeones * ** *** Aturdimiento del Testarazo ahora acaba apenas el objetivo llega al final de su arco de movimiento. ** *** Duración reducido de 7 a segundos. * ** *** Bonificación de velocidad de ataque del Legado de Shurima reducido de por 1% de reducción de enfriamiento a . ** *** Limitado a 3 Soldados de Arena activos. *** Enfriamiento aumentado de a segundos. * ** *** Umbrales de los Meeps reducidos de 5 cada 3 Campanillas a uno. *** Enfriamiento de los Meeps dividido. * ** *** Duración del aturdimiento reducida de 2 a 1 segundo. * ** *** Reducción de enfriamiento reducido de 1 a segundos. * ** *** Ya no obtiene reducción de enfriamiento base acumulable. ** *** El enfriamiento empieza luego de la precipitación o cuando la mejora se consume. * ** *** El enfriamiento solo es afectado por un 60% de reducción, en vez del 80%. * ** *** Reducción de enfriamiento por hechizo / por impacto reducido en un 75%. * ** *** El enfriamiento solo es afectado por un 50% de reducción, en vez del 80%. *** Ya no otorga aumento de costo de maná / daño acumulables. * ** *** Limitado a 5 Retoños activos. * ** *** El enfriamiento empieza luego de la precipitación. * ** *** Reducción de enfriamiento por hechizo reducido de 1 a segundos. * ** *** Ya no silencia a Rumble. * ** *** El enfriamiento empieza luego de la precipitación. * ** *** Ya no reduce el enfriamiento por impacto. * ** ***Limitado a 6 Cajas activas. * ** *** Daño base reducido en un 50%. * ** *** Reducción de enfriamiento por impacto reducido de 2 a segundos. * ** *** Limitado a 20 Hongos a la vez. * ** *** Enfriamiento aumentado a segundos from . *** Duración del aturdimiento reducida de a . ** *** Enfriamiento aumentado de a segundos. |-| 2014= Algunos cambios hechos para esta modalidad: Balance de Campeones * ** *** El enfriamiento es reducido en 1 segundo al golpear una unidad en vez de 3 segundos. * ** Estadísticas *** vida eliminado (luego se redondea hacia arriba, sin embargo esto no tiene impacto en la jugbilidad). * ** *** El enfriamiento empieza al final del lanzamiento de la habilidad. * ** *** Limitado a 6 Cajas activas. * ** *** Limitado a 20 Hongos a la vez. * ** *** Solo quita 5 segundos de los enfriamientos y la Mejora Asombrosa de Mejoras Asombrosamente Asombrosas solo otorga un 60% de reducción de enfriamiento. Eliminación de Campeones Los siguientes campeones fueron quitados varias veces ya que era evidente que eran demasiado poderosos para esta modalidad de juego, pero aún así algunos podían ser utilizados en partidas personalizadas y en el modo cooperativo vs IA. * - Quitado * - Quitado * - Quitado luego de ~5 días * - Quitado luego de 7 días * - Quitado luego de 7 días * - Quitado luego de 7 días * - Quitado luego de 7 días * - Quitado luego de 7 días * - Quitado luego de 7 días Otros * - Quitado (debido a la gran cantidad de muertes en las primeras horas del tipo de juego) * - El enfriamiento se reduce solo en un 60% * - Quitado * - Quitado Desarrollo Develamos el futuro de League of Legends POR PABROExplicación del modo NURF "La modalidad que ahora llamamos Nuevo Ultra Rápido y Feroz llevará el juego al siguiente nivel, en forma de estrategias sofisticadas, ralentizadas y prácticamente estoicas que pondrán a prueba el talento de los equipos de todo el orbe, de una manera dinámica e innovadora que no limita su alto grado de jugabilidad a aquellos con capacidad de respuesta por debajo de los milisegundos." Continúa leyendo para saber más sobre el modo de juego más intenso hasta el momento: ¡N.U.R.F! Hará cosa de un año, tuvimos a bien sacar a la luz una nueva forma de jugar a League of Legends, en un modo de juego tan desenfadado como divertido que puso de cabeza el equilibrio competitivo tradicional; esto, como respuesta al festival de bromas que celebramos en abril, el cual en nuestros países acontece en diciembre bajo la denominación Día de los Inocentes. Pues bien, lo que para nosotros era tan solo una bromilla más de aquel lejano “Abril de los Inocentes” del año pasado, para nuestros diseñadores en cambio significó una inmejorable oportunidad de probar nuevas mecánicas de juego inspiradas en URF, las cuales (fanfarrias) ahora serán parte del siguiente paso evolutivo de League of Legends. Tras revisar los comentarios del amable jugador y hacer los últimos ajustes, tenemos la plena seguridad de haber creado la mejor experiencia de juego posible, ¡y todo justo a tiempo para preparar la siguiente temporada competitiva! La modalidad que ahora llamamos Nuevo Ultra Rápido y Feroz llevará el juego al siguiente nivel, en forma de estrategias sofisticadas, ralentizadas y prácticamente estoicas que pondrán a prueba el talento de los equipos de todo el orbe, de una manera dinámica e innovadora que no limita su alto grado de jugabilidad a aquellos con capacidad de respuesta por debajo de los milisegundos. Por lo general, al jugar a League of Legends uno se ve sumergido en partidas intensas de alta competencia y plagadas de decisiones casi inmediatas, desde el carril inferior al superior y por toda la Grieta en todo momento. Sin embargo, queremos ampliar el repertorio de jugadores de alto nivel, de tal modo que no dejemos de lado a los estrategas más expertos por algo tan trivial como tener que contar con reflejos de reacción hiperinmediata. Sabemos que no hay nada con más estilo que avanzar por la Grieta en cámara lenta como todo un señor. Es mucho lo que quisiéramos seguir contando a este respecto, pero con las filtraciones de contenido totalmente accidentales alrededor del Nuevo Ultra Rápido y Feroz, consideramos necesario aclarar de qué tratará este nuevo paso evolutivo. Este mítico kraken de las aguas competitivas conocido como Nuevo Ultra Rápido y Feroz será lanzado mañana en los servidores en vivo. A continuación, sírvase el invocador leer un breviario de los detalles finos de jugabilidad que podrá disfrutar mañana por la noche, cuando debute nuestro Nuevo Ultra Rápido y Feroz: * +100% de maná y costo de energía en todas las habilidades. * +200% de inflación de enfriamiento en habilidades, objetos y hechizos de invocador. * +225 de reducción de velocidad de movimiento. * +200% de retraso entre cada ataque básico. * Los golpes críticos infligen un 50% de daño de ataque básico. * Las unidades golpean con críticos en el 150% de los ataques. ¿Será que con la introducción del Nuevo Ultra Rápido y Feroz sobrepasemos por mucho el límite del potencial competitivo del ser humano? ¿Cree usted poder estar a la altura de este reto sin igual? ¿Podrá un simple ser humano derrotar a un manatí? Cuando se trata de League of Legends, lo sabemos, la respuesta más probable es que sí. El guantelete ha sido lanzado. ¡Levantadlo bajo vuestro propio riesgo!"" POR L4T3NCY "Heya guys, I want to jump in an give a little more design context as to why we moved in the direction we did for New Ultra Rápido y Feroz this year. We've always mentioned that we want to "improve and innovate" on each mode before it comes back, not just release the same thing. There will always be things that could have been done better, and this way we can tweak and improve them to provide a better experience than the 1st time around. We heard you guys loud and clear that you didn't want Ultra Rápido y Feroz on Abismo de los Lamentos, so we've kept New Ultra Rápido y Feroz on Grieta del Invocador. SR has more strategic choice designed into it anyway, which is given even more importance in NURF mode. Positioning in team fights, choosing when to go for objectives (if at all) and minion wave management is crucial. NURF mode punishes mistakes pretty hard (which conveniently ends games quickly and prevents them from dragging on too long). Your League play is going to level up." Media Música= ;Canción Principal ;Canciones relacionadas URF 2014 League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| League of Legends Music Desafíors|Banda Sonora de League of Legends: Vol.1 |-| Videos= A Gentleman's Guide to New Ultra Rapid Fire| The 2015 URFitational Grand Finals| |-| Imágenes= Urf mode picture.jpg|Blasón de U.R.F. 2014 Urf Mode (picture).jpg|U.R.F. mode (Illustration) Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing.png|Mejora Asombrosa de Mejoras Asombrosamente Asombrosas New Ultra Rápido y Feroz teaser screenshot.jpg|Captura del teaser de Nuevo Ultra Rápido y Feroz (N.U.R.F.) Urf 2015 April Fools.jpg|Blasón de U.R.F. 2015 Strategic Buff of Strategistic Estrategia.png|Mejora Estratégica de Estrategias Estrategistas Curiosidades *La reducción de enfriamiento adquirida NO se sumará a la reducción de enfriamiento provista por la mejora. ** Por esto, y sumado a que ninguna habilidad tiene costo de maná, la mejora es totalmente inútil en esta modalidad. * En la versión del 2014, un campeón debía tener una cantidad de maná máximo suficiente para activar la habilidad. En términos realistas, solo se veía afectada y la habilidad se desactivaba una vez que el costo escalaba más allá del maná máximo de . A partir del 2015, los costos de habilidad fueron eliminados. *'Ultra Rápido y Feroz' puede ser abreviado como U.R.F, una clara referencia a , a broma anterior de Riot. * Posiblemente "Esta unidad puede cruzar el abismo" es una referencia a Dark Souls, donde el jugador tiene que equiparse ciertos objetos para viajar por "El Abismo" y luchar contra cierto jefe. El Abismo es también otro nombre para El Vacío. * El evento debía terminar el 7 de abril, pero fue extendido al 13 de abril gracias al feedback positivo. También se inhabilitaron más campeones. * El cartel de "Derrota" fue reemplazado por "Segundo Lugar" al final de las partidas de esta modalidad. * En la recapitulación de muertes de U.R.F. 2015, todos los textos de daño fueron remplazados por "TONS" (TONELADAS), lo cual hace referencia a "Tons of damage" (Toneladas de daño), una frase típica de uno de los comentaristas más antiguos de Riot, Phreak. Referencias Categoría:Día de los Inocentes en:Ultra Rapid Fire pl:Ultra Rapid Fire ru:Ультра Разрушительный Формат Categoría:Modos de juego Categoría:Día de los Inocentes 2014 Categoría:Día de los Inocentes 2015